The Princess and the Pea
by The Dark Enchantress
Summary: The story of The Princess and The Pea. Need I say more? R&R. Fin.


The story of The Princess and the Pea. If something says: No part of this book may be reproduced or copied in any form without written permission of the publisher. What does that mean? Whoops! Heh heh. =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff: Once upon a time-  
  
Amania: Oh no. Your not doing another story are you?  
  
Jeff: Yes, Amania. I'm doing another story. The Dark Enchantress needs me to tell all of these stories so that she can do something but she never told me what for. Soo, are you going to let me continue?  
  
Amania: Je ne suis pas.  
  
Jeff: I will take that as a yes. So, anyway....  
  
Once upon a time there lived a king and queen.  
  
King and Queen: Hello!  
  
Jeff: Who lived in a quiet land with their son, Prince Toringarde.  
  
Prince Toringarde: Hi.  
  
Jeff: The people loved the royal family, but the prince was not happy.  
  
Prince Toringarde: I'm depressed.  
  
Jeff: He said to his parents.  
  
Prince Toringarde: I want to get married, but I can't find the right one for me.  
  
Amania: That's it? That's the only reason that your sad?  
  
Prince Toringarde: Well. Yeah.  
  
King: Well, this can easily be arranged! As many as fourteen princesses live within a one-day horse ride of here.  
  
Prince Toringarde: But I've already met all of those girls! And besides, they're not truly princesses. They don't have that special royal quality I want my wife to have.  
  
Jeff: Comments like those made the queen cry, because she wanted her son to be happy, and married.  
  
Amania: And produce a grandchild for her.  
  
Jeff: How did you know?!  
  
Amania: It's soooo obvious.  
  
King: I know what I'll do. I'll issue a written proclamation. It will say that you are looking to get married, and all true princesses may come and meet you in person. That way you will meet all the eligible girls in all of the lands.  
  
Jeff: So, the king had the proclamation written, printed, and posted everywhere.  
  
Over the next several weeks many princesses came to the castle to meet Prince Toringarde. But not one of them moved his heart.  
  
Girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Jeff: Yeah, yeah. Tragic isn't it? Well, anyway. None of them had that special quality he was looking for. The experience only made the prince sadder, and more depressed. But the queen would not let herself lose hope.  
  
Queen: You'll see, my son. Just when you think it's impossible, something will happen. It could be just outside our front door.  
  
Amania: Hmmm. She doesn't say.....  
  
Queen: The trick is to know how to look for what you are seeking.  
  
Prince: Huh?  
  
Jeff: The prince thought his mother was just trying to make him feel better. He didn't really believe her words.  
  
Amania: She's just trying to get a grandchild.  
  
Jeff: If a princess existed who was right for him, she would have come to the castle by now.  
  
As the prince was sitting in his chamber sadly thinking all this over, he heard a loud howling outside. He leaped to his feet and ran to the main hallway. The king, queen, and everyone else had gathered.  
  
Prince Toringarde: What's going on?  
  
King: There's a terrible storm blowing outside. Winds, hail, lightning, thunder. We have never seen anything like it before in our realm!  
  
The Dark Enchantress: You like? I did it myself.  
  
Jeff: At that moment there was a loud beating on the front door.  
  
Servant: The wind is trying to knock the front door down! Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Prince Toringarde: No, it isn't.  
  
Jeff: He placed his hand on his sword.  
  
Prince Toringarde: That's not the wind. That sounds like someone's knocking on the door. I'll go see who it is!  
  
Amania: Looks like opportunity's knocking.  
  
Jeff: Everyone watched as Prince Toringarde headed toward the front door.  
  
Amania: Everybody's a chicken.  
  
Jeff: Prince Toringarde may have been lonely, and his heart may have been breaking for lack of love, but he was still a brave and valiant prince!  
  
Amania: Oh, pllleasse!  
  
Jeff: With his sword now drawn, he carefully opened the front door. And standing in the doorway was a young girl, soaking wet. Prince Toringarde just stared at her.  
  
Amania: How rude. Typical.  
  
Toringarde: Who are you?  
  
Girl: My name is Princess Annasara.  
  
Amania: Annasara? What kind of a name is that?  
  
Jeff: *Raises one eyebrow.*  
  
Amania: *Looks innocently* What?  
  
Annasara: If you don't ask me in, I shall truly drown any second in this downpour.  
  
Jeff: The prince moved aside and the princess entered.  
  
Annasara: I was travelling back to my kingdom when the storm broke out.  
  
Jeff: She said, as she was introduced to the king, queen, and all of the court.  
  
The princess began telling how she had become trapped in the fierce winds and rain. As she spoke, her hair and her clothes began to dry. Prince Toringarde saw that she was a truly beautiful princess.  
  
Amania: Of course she is.  
  
Jeff: Also, her voice was honest and fair, and her eyes were the deepest he had ever seen.  
  
Prince Toringarde: *Thinking* This must be the woman that my mother had meant was waiting right outside the front door for me.  
  
Queen: Not so fast, my son.  
  
Jeff: The queen said, when the prince whispered this to her.  
  
Queen: We need to determine if she is indeed a real princess, and one who could make you happy for the rest of your life.  
  
Prince Toringarde: How can we do that?  
  
Queen: Just leave everything to me. *Turning to Princess Annasara* May I lead you to your bedroom, my dear?  
  
Amania: Don't do it! It's a trick!  
  
Jeff: The storm was still raging, and the princess would have to stay overnight.  
  
Annasara: I would be honored, your grace. *Curtseying*  
  
Queen: Fine. I'll go up and see that your room is prepared. I'll call you when it's ready.  
  
Jeff: Then, the queen headed up the staircase and she entered a bedroom. The queen took a tiny green pea out of her pocket and placed it beneath the mattress on the bed. Then she ordered her servants to place twenty more mattresses on top of that mattress. The very top mattress nearly reached the ceiling!  
  
Queen: *Sweetly* Princess Annasara! Your room is ready!  
  
Amania: Don't trust her!  
  
Jeff: The princess rose form her seat.  
  
Annasara: Perhaps I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Jeff: She said to the prince.  
  
Toringarde: That's my fondest hope.  
  
Amania: Ok, ok. Enough of this. The princess then climbed the staircase.  
  
Jeff: She entered her bedroom and gasped.  
  
Princess Annasara: *Gasp*  
  
Jeff: She saw all the mattresses on the bed. The queen smiled.  
  
Amania: Heh. *Under her breath* More like smirked.  
  
Queen: I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible.  
  
Jeff: The princess thanked the queen. Then she climbed up until she reached the top mattress. She slipped beneath the sheets and closed her eyes.  
  
Queen: Pleasant dreams! After such a difficult journey, you must be very tired. Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Jeff: And with that she closed the door and went back downstairs. And by dawn, the storm had ended.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: Well, I can't just keep it going on forever. That's not the point. It got her here didn't it?  
  
Jeff: The sun then rose over the far hills and then queen rose and went to Princess Annasara's bedroom. The queen went in. The princess was pacing back and forth, her had rubbing the spine of her back.  
  
Queen: My dear, what is the matter? I thought you might still be asleep.  
  
Annasara: I don't wish to complain, but I didn't sleep a wink all night.  
  
Queen: Really? Why not?  
  
Annasara: Don't be insulted, your grace, but that was the hardest mattress I have ever slept on in my life!  
  
Amania: Technically, that wasn't one mattress.  
  
Annasara: It has caused a great pain in my back.  
  
Jeff: The queen smiled.  
  
Queen: You are a true princess!  
  
Jeff: She cried with delight.  
  
Annasara: Of course I am. I told you that last night.  
  
Queen: But you had to pass the test, and you did!  
  
Annasara: What are you talking about?! What test?  
  
Jeff: Still rubbing her back. By now Prince Toringarde had came into the room.  
  
Prince Toringarde: What's going on in here?  
  
Queen: Your love is indeed a true princess! Last night I placed a tiny green pea at the bottom of her bed. Then I covered the pea with twenty mattresses.  
  
Amania: See, Not one, not two, but twenty mattresses.  
  
Queen: Only a true princess with the most delicate feelings would have felt the discomfort of that pea.  
  
Prince Toringarde: Then you are truly my princess. We met because of a storm, but our life together shall be serene happiness.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: And don't forget the person that was responsible for that storm!  
  
Jeff: The prince was right. The queen ordered regal clothing sent to the princess's room, with jewels and robes befitting a true princess. Toringarde and Annasara were married within a month, and every one aggred that they lived happily ever after.  
  
Amania: Yet again, someone else lives happily ever after. Hmph. Oh well.... Maybe next time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurthor's Note: Review please!! 


End file.
